


A Beautiful Accident

by honestmischief



Series: StarkBucks Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attraction, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Messy Bun, Mutual Pining, Pining Tony Stark, StarkBucks Bingo 2020, Tony Does Bucky's Hair, accidental feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestmischief/pseuds/honestmischief
Summary: When Bucky’s hair kept getting in his way while he was working, Tony was quick to take the opportunity to put it in a messy bun for him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: StarkBucks Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752310
Comments: 11
Kudos: 191
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	A Beautiful Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Beautiful Accident  
> Collaborator Name: lovewhatyoudo  
> Square Filled: B2- Accidental Feelings  
> Ship/Main Pairing: WinterIron  
> Rating: G  
> Major Tags & Triggers: fluff, Tony does Bucky's hair  
> Summary: When Bucky’s hair kept getting in his way while he was working, Tony was quick to take the opportunity to put it in a messy bun for him.  
> Word Count: 1122

Normally, Tony went into his workshop when he felt like hiding from everyone in the tower. It wasn’t that he didn’t like being with them, but he needed alone time to think and recharge. But ever since Bucky moved in, Tony was more accepting of visitors in his workshop. Well, really only one visitor. 

It started when Tony was repairing Bucky’s prosthetic arm. They met in the workshop every other day as Tony worked on it, and they quickly became friends. They first talked about what Tony was doing to repair the prosthesis because Bucky was interested, and then that turned into Bucky asking about the other projects Tony was working on. Tony was surprised to find out that Bucky was a science nerd himself, having attended multiple Stark Expos before the war.

Once the prosthesis was fixed, Tony didn’t want to be alone in his workshop anymore. It wasn’t often that Tony found someone that he liked spending time with instead of being alone. The only people that he made that exception for were Rhodey and Pepper, until he met Bucky. The former Winter Soldier accompanied Tony in the workshop almost every day. They worked on projects together and it was easy for Tony to see how happy it made him. Bucky was always interested in science but didn’t get the chance to indulge in it until he moved into the tower. 

Having a friend in the workshop was great at first. It was nice to have someone to talk to and bounce ideas off of. But after a while, Tony began to notice how blue Bucky’s eyes were, and how they lit up when he thought of an idea for something they were working on together. And then Tony wasn’t able to stop looking at Bucky’s hands as they used tools, and he couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful Bucky's laugh was after listening to one of his stupid jokes. Tony didn’t know how he fell so deep for Bucky, but it was completely accidental. 

So basically, Tony was doomed to an eternity of pining, because there was no way that Bucky accidentally developed feelings for him too. 

“Can you pass me the wrench?” Bucky asked. 

Tony blinked, returning to the present. “Yeah,” he replied as he handed the wrench to him. 

“Thanks,” Bucky said with a grin, and Tony felt actual butterflies in his stomach at the sight. He felt like a teenager with a crush. It was absolutely pathetic, but he was also the happiest he had been in a long time. 

Tony tried to bring his attention back to what he was working on, but he got distracted when he heard Bucky let out an annoyed huff. Concerned, Tony immediately looked up to see Bucky pushing his hair behind his ears, looking annoyed when it fell back in front of his face. He continued to attempt to push it back, but he wasn’t successful.

“Need a haircut,” Bucky mumbled to himself. 

“You don’t like the long hair?” Tony asked. He liked Bucky’s hair the way it was, it made him look attractive, but Tony would like Bucky with any hairstyle. 

“It makes it hard to see when I look down,” Bucky said with a sheepish grin. 

“I have an idea,” Tony stated as he walked to the other side of the table where Bucky was sitting.

Tony stood behind the stool that Bucky was sitting on and started running his hands through Bucky’s hair. He didn’t know how he suddenly felt confident enough to do that, but he was content. Bucky leaned his head back into Tony’s hands and let out a soft noise. 

“Feels good,” Bucky said so quietly that Tony almost missed it. 

“Has anyone ever done this before?” Tony asked, feeling curious. 

“No, only you.”

Tony smiled to himself, happy that he was the only one. He loved when people played with his hair so he was glad that he could do it for Bucky too. 

Once Bucky’s hair was smooth, Tony began to tie it into a messy bun. Tony’s own hair wasn’t long enough for the style, but he had done it for Pepper once when she was sick. He figured that it would help keep Bucky’s hair out of his face when he was working. 

“What did you do to it?” Bucky asked. 

Instead of replying with words, Tony rummaged through the drawers around his workshop. Once he finally found a mirror, he handed it to Bucky so he could see for himself. 

“I’m guessing men didn’t wear messy buns in the 40’s,” Tony said with a chuckle. 

“Men didn’t even have long enough hair for messy buns back then,” Bucky replied with an amused expression. “I like it. You’re going to have to teach me how to do it.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Tony replied. 

“Do you do everyone’s hair?” Bucky asked. 

“Only people that I care about,” Tony said simply. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical. “You care about me?” 

“It’s not like I meant to! But you’re literally perfect, Bucky Boo. You’re hot _and_ you like science. What did you expect me to do?” 

Tony could feel his cheeks getting hot, he was definitely blushing. He wasn’t _that_ embarrassed, but he didn’t expect to tell Bucky how he felt so soon. Especially when he had no idea if he felt the same way about him. 

“I like you too,” Bucky told him. 

Tony took a deep breath, shocked at what he just heard. “Really?”

Bucky nodded. “Come here, doll,” he said, gesturing Tony to come closer as he stood up from his stool. 

Tony wasn’t that far from Bucky, so he only had to take a few steps. When he was a few inches in front of him, Bucky leaned down to kiss him. Bucky’s lips were soft and tasted like coffee, and Tony was absolutely amazed. Tony wrapped his arms behind Bucky’s neck and gently pulled at Bucky’s bun, causing him to let out a soft moan. Tony smiled into the kiss, feeling overwhelmed with joy from finally kissing him. 

When Bucky pulled away, Tony pouted dramatically. Bucky let out an amused laugh before placing a kiss on top of Tony’s head. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Bucky admitted. 

“Me too,” Tony said, happy that Bucky felt the same way about him. 

“How bout you teach me how to put my hair into a bun, and then we can kiss again?” Bucky suggested. 

“I like the sound of that,” Tony grinned. 

Tony was really looking forward to it, and to everything else he and Bucky were going to do together. Accidentally catching feelings for Bucky was the best thing he ever did.


End file.
